


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting!Derek, Compromising Relatioship, Cute, Derek isn't there, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Hale-Stilinski family, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Song Lyrics, Sterek family, Stilinski-Hale Family, kid!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone at home with their 3 year old girl Lydia. Stiles knows that he should have never gotten together with Derek sense he was a werewolf but he couldn't help himself. Even if it put him and Lydia in danger and they both wouldn't see him a lot. But he can't help it.  He will never be able to give Derek up and maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

_You got me sippin' on something_

_I can't compare to nothing_

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

 

Stiles stood in the doorway watching as Derek made Lydia breakfast, and how much he would miss seeing that once Derek left with the pack for a month.

But he can't help but think of how perfect of a dad he is to Lydia, he can't compare him to anything or anybody in the world.

Derek kissed Lydia on the forehead and then walked up to Stiles and kissed him on the lips, a soft, slow, memorable kiss. "I'm gonna be leaving in ten minutes."

Stiles smile faltered and Derek walked past him and went up stairs.

 

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

 

Stiles couldn't help but worry about Derek, and Lydia, he started over thinking until Lydia pulled on his arm to drag him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy! I got breakfast on me!" Stiles seen that she had scrambled eggs and spilled orange juice on her shirt and pants. "Alright let's give you a bath."

In the middle of giving Lydia a bath Derek came in the room. "Hey I'm gonna go now." He quickly kissed Lydia once again on the forehead and gave Stiles a quick kiss.

"I love you papa!" Derek smiled and gave her one last kiss. "I love you too, I love both of you. I'll see you soon." Stiles stopped washing her hair and thought for a minute.

"For the love of God please come back in good condition and be breathing."

 

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 

It was night time now and Stiles was laying in his and Derek's bed alone, while Lydia was fast asleep in her room. Stiles felt the empty space next to him and clutched onto the sheets.

He couldn't help but wonder if Derek was safe, and it makes his heart skip a beat to think that he's not

Just then Derek called to check in and Stiles face lit up. "How're you and Lydia."

"Well we both miss you, and she is sound asleep. What about you, what are you doing. Staying safe I hope."

 

_Save your advice, cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

 

"Stiles, I'm fine, and I need you to not worry about me, you'll only get yourself worked up and we both don't want that."

Stiles knew he was right but ignored it, he can't not worry about him. He can't help it, and that was one reason to give Derek up, because it makes Stiles nervous when he leaves.

He's not gonna leave because his heart won't let him and Lydia needs to be close with both her dads it would be good for her.

 

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

 

Derek came back for a day and Lydia and Stiles were both happy, Lydia also got to get tucked in by Derek that night.

Derek went in the bed with Stiles and they began to make out for the loss time.

"God I missed you so much Stiles." Derek began to suck at Stiles' neck and all Stiles gave back was a soft moan.

They were taking each others shirts off and Stiles began to suck at Derek's nipples.

Just as they were about to take off each others pants Derek got a text message. "Stiles, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"But I thought you would be here the whole night." Derek let out a sigh of frustration, "So did I." Derek kissed him twice before leaving.

Stiles sat in the bed looking out the door as Derek left. "I just want you here." He whispered to himself.

 

_And every seconds like torture_

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let it go_

_Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

 

Stiles was woken up by Lydia jumping on the bed. "Where's papa?" Stiles doesn't like having to answer a question he doesn't know.

"He's just out with friends, he'll be back soon." Lydia smiled with joy and that made Stiles' day even though he didn't answer it honestly. "Daddy! I want breakfast!"

"Alright just give me a minute." She left the room as Stiles was trying to figure out a way to stop thinking about the whole Derek situation.

But it didn't work he didn't come up with anything.

 

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 

It was around 1 a.m. when Lydia came running into Stiles' and Derek's room crying. "Daddy, I miss papa!" Stiles leaped up and pulled her into a tight gentle hug.

"Shh, shh it's okay, he'll be home in a couple of days." Stiles' phone went off and it was Derek. "Hey babe, what's wrong with Lydia? Is she hurt!"

"No, she just misses her papa!" Lydia grabbed the phone out of Stiles' hand. "Papa, please come home!"

Both Stiles' and Derek's hearts were wrenching right now, they didn't like hearing her cry, she never did it often.

"Hey, hey, Lydia, listen to me, calm down okay, just get some sleep and I'll be home again before you know it ok." Lydia nodded and went to bed.

"Derek we need to figure something out, she's crying, she never does that and you know it."

 

_Save you're advice cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

 

"I know, try giving her something of mine like a shirt, maybe it'll make her feel like she's closer to me." Stiles blocked out the first three words but listened to the rest of them.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. "Ok Derek, but were running out of ideas here, what if it doesn't work."

"We'll figure it out when the time comes ok. I got to go. I love you both."

"Love you too." Stiles hung up the phone and went to his and Derek's closet. He grabbed a white tank top and went to take it to Lydia.

She was already asleep but he put it next to her anyways.

"I don't know what it is Derek Hale but you always make me wanna stay some how." He whispered to himself as he left Lydia's room.

 

_This is a modern fairytale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down_

 

In the morning Stiles noticed Lydia was still sleeping when he woke up so he thought about things again

No one ever has a happy ending.

Every relationship in the world has it ups and downs and you just learn to live with it and work things out

Stiles couldn't imagine being able to wake up in the morning and see anyone else in the world making Lydia breakfast and smile the way that Derek does.

Derek will always be a part of Stiles heart and Stiles will always be a part of Derek's.

 

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 

This night was the worst night of them all. Giving Lydia Derek's tank-top didn't work at all it made it worse.

She was up all night crying, and Stiles started panicking because he didn't know what else to do our say. This is the time Derek calls.

"Derek! I don't know what else to do! Nothing is working!" Derek replied to Stiles in a calm voice. "Turn the phone on speaker."

"I'll be home tomorrow but I won't be able to sleep knowing Lydia is crying, and that you are have a panic attack.

"Then what do we do Derek!" Stiles yelled into the phone.

 

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

 

"Why don't you have Lydia sleep with you tonight. She'll feel close to you and me sense she's next to you and in our bed."

Stiles rolled his eyes he hated when Derek had smart ideas. "Do you wanna do that Lydia?" She shook her head yes and wiped her tears away.

"Besides both of you two are going to have a surprise tomorrow and you're both going to be with each other when you get it."

Lydia was fast asleep but Stiles was confused on what it would be. "Ugh, ok..."

"Now goodnight I love you both, don't forget that."

Stiles hung up the phone and whispered to himself. "My sourwolf."

 

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants baby_

_It wants what it wants_

 

IT was morning when Stiles heard a knock on the door and he took Lydia's hand so they could answer it together.

When the opened it there sleepy faces went to happy.

"Oh my god, Derek you're home! Don't you ever leave again!" Lydia was hugging on Derek's leg while Stiles has his wrapped around Derek's neck.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it. I'm staying here with both of you for now on. You're my family and responsibility. I'd die if something happened to you two.

Stiles hugged him tighter and gave him a sweet, long, passionate kiss. "God I missed you, and maybe when Lydia goes to bed we can have a little fun tonight."

Derek was already about in the kitchen when he turned around and winked at Stiles. Him and Lydia followed Derek into the kitchen and Stiles gave a slap to Derek's ass.

"I'm happy your back papa!" Derek smiled down at Lydia and picked her up. "I'm happy to, and we can finally be a family again."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Selena Gomez - The Heart Wants What It Wants


End file.
